


Question and Conclusion

by Extinction



Series: On All Ends [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Matthew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matthew is such a cocky little shit, Omega Will, and Will has absolutely no idea, courting, with puppies!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/pseuds/Extinction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had no idea that when he transferred to his new school that he would manage to catch the attention of one Matthew Brown. Now, the boy won't leave him alone and all Will really wants is for him to stop following him around.</p><p>No, really. Truly.</p><p> </p><p>A prequel of sorts to "We Must Be Killers" but can be read as standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question and Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected for this to take this certain turn but ever since I introduced Matthew in WMBK, I've been envisioning something like this. I actually wouldn't have written it if I hadn't gotten positive responses from other people and since I did, well, here it is. I've never written actual Brownham before, so please be gentle. 
> 
> WMBK doesn't need to be read for this story. The time period is set way before the events in WMBK. 
> 
> All you really need to know: Will is 17. Matthew is 15.
> 
> That's it.

He was doing it again.

It felt as if laser beams were focused on him with a terrifying intensity. He was almost afraid to look up for fear that he would get burned.

“You’re staring.” Will didn’t bother looking up, instead turning the next page in his book. He shifted in his seat slightly but other than that, provided no other reaction.

“Am I?” There was the soft rustling of cloth and then a shadow fell upon him, blocking the light he had been utilizing for his reading. Will sighed and closed his book, pushing up his glasses as he looked up at Matthew.

“Your staring is unnerving.” It truly was. It made Will feel uncomfortable and he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else when he could feel eyes following his every move with a curious fascination.

This wasn’t the first time that Will had told Matthew this. It wasn’t even the second, third, or fourth time. The younger Alpha simply smiled in response, unconcerned that he had been caught, and ceased his staring although not always for very long.

“Sorry.” But Matthew didn’t look apologetic in the least as he took the seat next to him. Thin lips were pulled up into a smirk and hazel eyes – bordering on green at the moment – twinkled as they looked up at him.

Will threw him a narrowed glance, inching away cautiously from the younger Alpha. “Don’t you have friends somewhere else?” He really wished Matthew would leave him alone.  He couldn’t understand why the boy was so fixated on him.

He had tried many times before to shake him loose but Matthew had held on strong, stubbornly refusing to let go.

\-------

If Will had to pinpoint the exact moment where it all began, he would say that it was a month ago, when he had recently transferred into the school.

It had been his fifth school over the course of three years and as he had grown to do over time, he held no expectations for developing any kind of relationship with anyone else. He knew he was simply biding his time until his father packed them up yet again and they were on the move once more, in search of another temporary hole to call their home, starting their lives anew all over again. It had become something of a habit by now and he had grown numb to everything else.

Eventually, he had stopped making an effort.

On his first day of school – after sorting through orientations and explanations and even more inane rambling – during lunch time, Will had snuck away to the space he had gotten a brief glimpse of when he had been shown around earlier.

It was secluded and a bench had been pushed up against a tree which casted enough shade to draw him into a comforting peace. With his eyes closed, Will was able to focus on the cheerful trilling of the birds and the gentle rustling of the leaves. He could feel the warm summer air, sticky and heavy upon his face and sweat beaded on his upper lip; he licked his lips, catching a salty drop with the tip of his tongue. The breeze swept through his hair, further mussing his tangled curls and Will relaxed back against the bench, grateful to finally have an opportunity to just _breathe_.

Unfortunately it didn’t last very long.

He tensed at the sudden sound of soft approaching footsteps and when Will reluctantly opened his eyes, he was faced with a younger student, leaning in close and studying him raptly. The boy’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated as Will accidently met his gaze.

The boy pushed his bangs off of his forehead – though it just ended up flopping back into place anyway – and his smile was wide as he looked down at Will.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He quickly sat down next to Will, ignoring the Omega’s bemused expression. “My name is Matthew Brown, by the way. You’re Will Graham, aren’t you?” He backtracked as he caught sight of Will’s panicked face. “I mean, we don’t often get new students so late in the year. It’s a small school,” he explained patiently.

Will said nothing, lips pursed as he stared straight ahead. Perhaps if he ignored the young Alpha – because although the boy was smaller than an average Alpha, still gawky in his growing body, his demeanor completely gave him away – then he would grow bored and leave him alone.

However, although he felt slightly annoyed, he couldn’t help feeling a bit mystified as to why someone would approach _him_ so suddenly. No one else had done so, not that Will really minded all that much either. Another part of him – as small as it was – became excited by this prospect. He _did_ want to say something but he really couldn’t think of anything remotely interesting. Perhaps it was better to let it be; he knew that once he opened his mouth he would only end up disappointing the boy.

He usually always did.

The boy continued on, undeterred by his pointed silence. “Despite how hot it is, it’s still a nice day out, don’t you think? We’re supposed to get a few inches of rain tonight, though, so maybe that’ll cool it down overnight.” He spoke quietly but with confident assurance, although it was slightly marred by his apparent lisp.

Will turned his head away, eyes fixed on a nearby twig. He was still aware from out of the corner of his eye, that the boy remained unmoving. In fact, he seemed to relax even further at Will’s obvious resistance, instead throwing an arm around the back of the bench, his fingers casually stretching out to touch his shoulder.

“How do you like the school so far? I’ll admit that it’s not much but it _could_ always be worse.”

Will picked at the stitching of his jeans.

“You don’t like to talk much, do you?” He shrugged, looking nonplussed. “It’s OK. It just means that you’re a good listener; there’s not many of those around anymore.”

The Omega snorted at that and he stiffened, realizing that he had just given away that he had in fact, been listening all along.

The boy’s face brightened. “See, I _knew_ you were listening.” When Will didn’t say anything more, he laughed. “I see. Well then, it’s a good thing that I’m patient.”

After that, Will couldn’t remember what Matthew was saying, although he could see his mouth moving. It opened and closed, lips pursing around certain words and the scar on his chin becoming taut with each pull; Will could _see_ him talking but he couldn’t hear the actual words.

He could only stare in disbelief at the boy – Matthew, he reminded himself abruptly – as he talked a mile a minute without pause, his eyes never leaving Will’s face, roaming over his features with a minute flicker of greediness that made him slightly uneasy.

Will gulped and looked away, fiddling with the frames of his glasses. It was ridiculous that he was allowing himself to be intimidated by this boy. He couldn’t be much older than Will and his enthusiasm actually gave him a hint that he was probably younger. So far, he hadn’t done anything truly inappropriate. All he had done was approach him; he wasn’t even forcing Will to reply back or join in on the conversation. He seemed perfectly content to carry on talking all on his own.

He wanted to leave, to just walk away and increase the distance between him and this strange boy, but he refused to give up the seat that he had found first. He didn’t want to let him think that he had won, even if Will was already itching to leave.

The Omega gave a resigned sigh and leaned back, nudging Matthew’s arm away. If the boy noticed, he didn’t say anything nor did he react. Will closed his eyes once more, hoping that it would at least help in his quest to ignore the Alpha.

However, it only made him focus more on the boy’s voice and Will found himself lost in the rhythmic and soft tenor of inconsequential matters paired with the subtlety of reverence.

Will knew that he should leave.

But perhaps…he could afford to stay a minute longer, after all. He was far too comfortable to move.

\-------

“Well, I’m more interested in talking to you.” Matthew raised an eyebrow. “I am, however, very much impressed.”

“Impressed by what?” asked Will. “By how persistent you are?”

“That too.” His lips curled up into a smug smirk. “I know I’ve grown on you over time, even though you don’t want to admit to it.” Will rolled his eyes but didn’t refute it. Unfortunately, the younger Alpha _had_ grown on him. It had been inevitable since Matthew stuck to him like glue; he was stuck and Will hadn’t been able to figure out a way of unsticking him. Other methods – ignoring, avoiding, hiding and even at one point, outright arguing - had only given him disastrous outcomes.

Will also didn’t want to admit that he was slowly thawing as a result. The Omega knew that he wasn’t one for conversing and yet Matthew seemed to take it all in stride, unperturbed by the fact that Will appeared to have no desire in returning his interest.

He had to grudgingly admit that Matthew was not at all like any of the other Alphas his father warned him about.

He never pushed and he never forced Will to do anything he didn’t want to do – other than talking, but that was easily rectified – and he seemed to have more of an interest in Will as a person and _not_ as Will as an Omega.

He never asked him to talk about his gender or his family, instead, choosing to ask about his hobbies or voicing whatever random thought popped up in his head at the moment. He didn’t pry and he was careful to not offend him in any way.

And after Will had started to actually talk back – with a large amount of reluctance and stilted conversations at first - well, Matthew lapped up every word with so much excitement, almost as if there was nothing more captivating than the words that left his mouth.

Matthew had a habit of covering his own mouth with his hand and Will eventually realized that behind the hand, he was usually hiding a shy and pleased smile.

Will shouldn’t have found it endearing.

But he did.

Here was this boy - this gangly, awkward and persistent Alpha– that followed after him like a duckling, quacking behind him incessantly. He smiled unashamedly, grin boyish and proud and there was never a time that Will didn’t feel a warm burst of fondness at the mischievous twinkle that lurked in his eyes.

Will knew that he shouldn’t have allowed Matthew to stay so close. He was only here temporarily and any and all bonds he formed would soon be broken. And if his father ever found out – even if Matthew didn’t resemble the kind of Alpha which he usually warned him against – it would not end happily, either for him or Matthew.

That should’ve been enough for Will to put an end to it.

And yet, he always sought refuge on the same bench that Matthew had found him on the first time, despite knowing that the boy would show up as well, every day at the same time, almost like clockwork.

“Regardless…staring is impolite,” Will reiterated firmly. Matthew’s lips twitched at that but offered no counterargument. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re inappropriately cocky? Don’t immediately assume that someone doesn’t mind your presence simply because they don’t say anything. Sometimes silence is the best answer.”

Matthew hummed. “I wouldn’t say that I’m cocky. More like self-assured; there’s nothing wrong with a little confidence, Will.” He winked at him cheekily. “And if you minded my presence at all, you wouldn’t meet me here but surprisingly, here you are.”

The Omega rolled his eyes with a scoff. “I happen to _like_ this spot. It has nothing at all to do with you.”

Matthew chuckled, a triumphant glint in his eyes. “Of course, Will, whatever you say.”

Will stifled his exasperated groan. It was absolutely useless.

His words weren’t even enough to convince him, much less Matthew and if he couldn’t manage to convince himself, then the point was redundant.

He had already lost the battle the moment Matthew had readily approached him.


End file.
